


And So The Wind Blows

by Archer973



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, F/M, Hades and Persephone AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 17:28:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2740937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archer973/pseuds/Archer973
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the shortest day of the year, the people pray for their spring goddess. Below them, Persephone luxuriates in her lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And So The Wind Blows

**Author's Note:**

> I took some liberties with Greek mythology and culture and all that. This is honestly mostly smut. I now require a very, very cold shower.

The people mourned their spring goddess, trapped beneath the ground, held in the cold shackles of Hades. They flinched from her mother’s wrath, wrapped their bodies against the gales, ate the dried and pickled fruits of Persephone’s last visit as they prayed for her return, calling their comfort and love, seeking to reassure the captured maiden. On the shortest day of the year, when Apollo could not find the strength to go on without his beloved cousin, they gathered around their hearths, listening to Demeter wail her grief, and held each other, taking comfort in the knowledge their loved ones were with them.

Far below, in a huge chamber warmed by a roaring fire, the spring goddess lay stretched out on silken furs, spread beneath her lover. Pale skin pressed against tan as she threw her head back, fiery mane spread around her like an aura. Breathy pants twined with deeps groans and grunts as Hades looked down at his bride, blue eyes glowing. Again and again he sank into her, worshiping her, large hands running over her delicate body, skin as soft as silk beneath him.

Green eyes flashed, and suddenly Hades, Lord of Death, King of the Underworld, was on his back, straddled by a grinning goddess. She put a hand on his chest and rolled her hips, slow, luxurious, all lazy summer afternoons and honeyed twilights. Hades groaned, epitaphs and love spilling from his lips like sharp wine. She sealed her lips to his and drank him down, body never stilling.

Life and Death moved together as one, pushing and pulling, devouring each other only to fill them back up. They cared not for the cold of the surface world, nor the scorned mother’s rage, nor the peasant’s whispered prayers, for in that moment they were no longer Goddess of Spring and Lord of the Underworld, but Hades and Persephone, lovers, partners, rulers. They built the universe between them, every thrust a setting sun, every roll of hips a new day. His groans called the rocks from their slumber, her gasps woke the wind. The sun knew not how to glow as they did, their own dark light pulsing between them.

Muscles strained, breath came fast. She rode him now as if he were an unbroken stallion, pace relentless, his hand fisted in her hair as he bucked beneath her. Lightning sparked between them, the air alight with their passion. The fire roared, pouring out of the grate, pulled towards them.

With a scream that pierced the veils of the world and mingled with the shrieking wind, Persephone found her release, flowers bursting into existence around her as her body shuddered, clamping onto her husband, refusing to let him go as he cried out as well, a deep shout that shook Tartarus to its bones, the rocks grating and shifting. Death poured himself into Life, giving her everything, fingers laced with hers.

The fire died and they lay together, flesh hot and slick from their passion, murmurs of love curling around them as they savored the time they had left before Persephone was once more forced to walk the world, devoid of her love, her king, her wolf.


End file.
